


Firsts

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Happy, but hes learning!!, first steps in a relationship, hand holding, midnight just aint big of public display of affection like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: This may not be a big step for all couples, but for them it is!
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Midnight
Kudos: 17





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pair drabble request no. 3, Lucy and Midnight!

“We don’t have to do this,” Lucy muttered for what might as well be the tenth time today. At least she felt like she had repeated herself way too often but she couldn’t do anything against it. She meant what she said and it was absolutely not her intention to make her boyfriend feel uncomfortable in any way.

This was a kind of special step for them both, even if it might seem like a small one to some others.

“I’m sure.”

Lucy looked at him when he offered his reply. It was short but he sounded self-assured. He really wanted to do this and it made her heart skip a beat, followed by a very clear smile that grew on her face. “Okay.”

She was practically beaming now and Macbeth must have noticed because he reacted with the quietest of chuckles.

Perhaps, in a different situation, Lucy would have puffed out her cheeks in more or less playful indignation because he apparently thought that her reaction was funny. Now she couldn’t wait to walk through the town.

_Holding his hand_.

Really, some people just had to think that holding hands was no big step.

She knew that it was a big step for _Macbeth_. From the start he had never been all too fond of any sort of public affection. No, affection at all had been a more or less slight problem from the get-go. But they had worked it out and it really made Lucy feel like they had grown so much closer in so little time.

And for herself? She had thought about dating and affection and love so many times in the past. There were many things that she felt torn about, so many things that seemed to easy in fiction but felt so hard in reality but now, with Macbeth, she had found love in such an incredibly unexpected way. Who would ever have thought that she and Macbeth of all people, a former member of Oracion Seis, then Crime Sorciere and then a completely free man again, would grow as close as they had?

She sure as hell hadn’t!

“So… let’s go?” Lucy’s smile was big and bright when she looked up at him again and this time he looked back, his lipstick an absolute eye-catcher as usual. What was she thinking? _Everything_ about him was! His hair, his eyes, his style. He was one of the most special men she had ever met.

Seemingly calm, Macbeth gave a small nod. “Yes. Let’s go.”

If he was still feeling uncomfortable then he was great at hiding it and Lucy appreciated this attempt, hoping that he knew that he could say something as soon as he did feel too uneasy in this public situation after all.

Breathing in the scent of spring, there was an excited tingle in her stomach when she intertwined her fingers with his, ready to go shopping with her boyfriend.


End file.
